Life
by jedioprime
Summary: Draco wants to tell Ginny how he really feels for her
1. Chapter 1

Ginny, she's practically all I ever think about. She is so amazing, beautiful, talented, and a fantastic chaser in quidditch. She's meant to be with me. If only she didn't hate my gut. She only hates me because Potter and Weasley gave her the wrong idea about me. I'm not that bad, sure I do tease her, but that's my way of flirting, but when I tease Potter and Weasley I'm not flirting. That would be strange. There are some many ways that Ginny and I are alike. We are both good at quidditch; neither of us wants to be what our parents want us to be. We each want to be different. And, so on and so on. But yet there are tons of things keeping us apart. Potter, who has a huge crush on her, our families, her family wouldn't let her date me in a billion years, same with my parents. I mean she's a Weasley, and I'm a Malfoy. Why does she have to be a _Weasley?_ I'm Syltherin, she's Gryffindor. And, so on and so on. All my friends now about my crush, Blaise found out when he saw me staring at her, and then he told Crabbe and Goyle, who told Pansy. Luckily I was able to get Pansy not to tell anyone else. Maybe I should tell her soon, before Potter gets her. Maybe she's in the library, I'll go check. Oh no here comes Pansy.

"Hey Draco"

"Pansy I'm kinda busy right now"

"Ok"

"So go away"

"Where are you going?"  
"I said go away"

"But, I want to now"

"I'm going to the library"

"Ok, I was going there too, I'll walk down there with you, there's something I wanted to tell you anyways"

I tried running ahead of her but she kept catching up with me, after a minute or two I gave up.

"So I was just wanting to tell you I'm going to ask Harry out"  
"Harry who?"  
"Harry Potter of course silly, what other Harry is there"

"Why would you go out with him?"  
"Why would you go out with Ginny?"

"Because I love her"

"Well I love him"

"There's a difference"

"No there isn't, and anyways if I date Harry he can't date Ginny, and you can have her"  
"But, your my best friend you can't date someone I hate"

"You're my best friend and yet you want to date someone I hate"

"So"

"Ugh... you are so annoying, anyways you can't tell me who to date and who not to date"

"Fine"

"Here's the library"

"I noticed that"

"Just making sure, there's Harry see you later"

"Bye"  
I left to go find Ginny, there she is, but she's with Granger. All I need is a good book to distract her. I picked up a book and threw it at Granger. I immediately ducked so she wouldn't see me. Yes my plan worked now Ginny's all by herself. Here comes Pansy again.

"Guess what Draco?"

"Ok what"

"He said yes" Pansy said jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"That's great"  
"Now we can go to Hogesmade with you and Ginny!"

"_Shh_...I haven't asked her yet"

"Well then go ask she's right over there, hey Weasley"  
This was not going as planned.

"What do you want Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"Draco wants to know if you'll go to Hogesmade with him"

"Ha ha very funny go away"

"No seriously, I'm already going with Harry"

"Your lying"  
"I'm not you can go ask Harry"

"I'll think about it"

She walked away before she left the library she gave me this weird stare then left.

"That went well"  
"Pansy I wanted to ask her myself"

"Oh I'm sorry, you didn't seem like you really wanted to, so I went ahead and asked her for you"

"Yeah I noticed" 

* * *

"Harry"

"Hey Ginny"  
"Are you really going to Hogesmade with Pansy?"

"Yeah why?"  
"Who's going to Hogesmade with Parkinson?" Ron said.

"How'd you get here?"

"Well it is the Gryffindor common room, but who's going to Hogesmade with her"  
"I am" Harry stated.

"What! Why would you do that, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you, she is a Syltherin, you and Ginny would make a much cuter couple"

"I would never like Harry in that way, and besides I got a date for Hogesmade too"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to overreact"  
"There is no way I'd overreact more then I just did"

"Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DATE THAT...THAT DEATH EATER"

"How do you know he's a death eater, you as much of death eater as he is"  
"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!"

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, Harry do you care"

"No"

"See Ron, Harry doesn't care why you should?"

"Your not Harry's little sister"

"So, what difference does that make?"

"It makes all the difference"

"You know what I give up, I'm going to bed"

I ran to my dormitory room and jumped into my bed. Why did it really matter that I was going with Draco? Why didn't he really care about Harry going with Pansy? Once my parents find out the are going to go nuts. Their only daughter dating a Syltherin let alone a Malfoy. Why does my family have to be so over reactive? I was so happy that I finally got to go out with Draco. I had had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. I hadn't told anyone, not even my best friends Hermione and Luna. I would have told Draco, but I was pretty sure he hated me. I guess I was wrong. I'm glad I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, hurry up, we're supposed to meet up with Draco and Pansy"

"Ok, ok I'm coming, I'm coming"

I finished putting my earrings on and headed down to the common room.

"Come on lets go"

We started walking off towards the lake were we were meeting up. I still couldn't believe I was going out with Draco, Draco Malfoy. Ever since I saw him in Flourish & Blotts I had had a secret crush him. I always dreamed of being with him. Of course I never told my parents, if I just say the word Malfoy dad would started ranting on about how Malfoy are evil, they are a bunch of death eater, how they should all be sent to Azkaban. But, mum and dad don't really now Draco like I do. I see him, he just looks plain gorgeous.

"Hi Ginny"

"Hi Draco" I smiled really big.

Harry and Pansy ran ahead of us.

"Is your brother coming with us?"

"No, he still hasn't forgiven me for going with you, he probably sent my mum a letter telling her I'm going with, and I'm expecting a Howler any day"

"Why?"

"My parents absolutely hate your family, they think your family is just a rotten good for nothing bunch of death eaters"

"What, I'm not a death eater"

"Yes, but my parents don't know that"

"Oh, here comes your friend Grang- I mean Hermione"

"Hey Ginny have you seen Ron anywhere?" Hermione asked me.

"No, why would I"  
"Okay well see you later"  
"Bye"

* * *

Once we reached Hogesmade I put my arm around Ginny, she didn't mind. She was so beautiful today; she had curled her soft red hair. I ran my fingers through it, she just smiled even bigger. Here comes Pansy and Harry.

"Hey guys!"

"You guys are really slow, you know that, right" Pansy stated.

"We're not slow we just didn't run here like you two" Ginny laughed.

"Do want to go get some butterbeers from the three broomsticks"

"Duh" Pansy said.

She grabbed Harry's hand and ran off towards the three broomsticks. I turned around and found Ron Weasley holding Lavender Browns hand.

"Hey Ginny look"

She turned around.

"No surprise there"

"What?"  
"I mean what other girl would like him in that way"

I laughed and then she started laughing with me. Crap, he heard us and now he walking towards us, maybe we should make a run for it, too late.

"Hi Ginny, you want to go with me and Ron to the three broomsticks""  
"Just in case you didn't notice I have a date and I'm going with him"

"Malfoy if you even touch I swear I will kill"  
"It's not up to you Weasel if I touch her or not"  
"Ron leave me alone!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

* * *

"Gosh, you guys really are slow" Pansy exclaimed.

"We kind of bumped into Ron"  
"Oh"

"We already bought you guys some butterbeers"

'Thanks Harry

* * *

"Ron is so friggin annoying!"

"I guess he can be annoying"  
"You guess?"  
"Fine, he is annoying"  
"Thank you"

"Harry!"  
"Crap its Ron"  
"So Harry how terrible was your day?"  
"Terrible, it was the best day I ever had in Hogesmade"  
Ron looked shocked, apparently that was not the answer he was expecting.

"Same here" I stated.

Ron glared at me; he gave me the evil eye.

"How could have fun with those rotten death eaters!"  
I stood up.

"DRACO IS NOT A DEATH EATER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Pansy is definitely not a death eater" Harry said; a bit more quiet then me.

"How do you know?" Ron asked me.

"The question is how would you know?"  
Ron became silent.

"You're judging him on what his father is, he is nothing like his father, nothing, and he hates his father because he's a death eater, he is awesome and I love him so just freaking get over it!"

Harry looked up at me, surprised at how mad I was. Ron looked at me the same way.

"Ron it's not up to you how she lives her life, even if he was a death eater it still wouldn't be up to you if she dates him or not"

Ron muttered something and ran off to the boy's dormitory room.

"I'll go talk to him"

"Thanks Harry"

I hugged him and he left.

Once he left Hermione came in.

"Ginny, how was your date?"

"It went pretty well"

"That's good, how about Harry? How did his date go?"  
"I don't know, go ask him"

I went up to the girl's dormitory and fell onto my bed and slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas break was coming soon; I would have to go home. I really didn't want to go. I sent them a letter telling them I wanted to stay at Hogwarts with my boyfriend. Of course they figured Harry was my boyfriend and they invited him. I started packing when Hermione came running.

"Ginny! Guess what!"  
"Ok, what?"

"I'm going with Ron to Hogesmade next month, but like a date not as friends, isn't that wonderful!"  
"That's awesome Hermione, I'm so happy for you!"

I stood up and hugged her, and then we started jumping around. Last week Ron forgave me for dating Draco.

"Oh, and Ginny I'm staying with your family during Christmas break"  
"Cool"  
"I'm sorry you can't stay with Draco during break"  
"No it's fine"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Totally"

"Okay well I have to go, see later!"  
I waited five minutes to go down and look for Draco, Draco was spending Christmas at Hogwarts so he wouldn't have to stay with his father. There's Draco, I decided to run towards him and give him a big big hug. Yeah, that sounds good, here I go. I ran and gave him a giant hug. He was very surprised; actually he was so surprised he screamed. Everyone within 50 feet turned around and started looking at us very strangely. I started laughing and so did Draco. After awhile they started going away. I grabbed his arm and ran off towards the outdoors. We did this like everyday; I would grab his arm and run outside. Sometimes we just walked around the lake, sometimes we made out, and sometimes we just talked. It was definitely my favorite part of the day.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I don't know, whatever you want"

We walked around the lake holding hands; I put my head on his shoulders.

* * *

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't have a choice!"

"I know, but still"

"My mom is demanding me to come, I don't even know why, I've spent Christmases here at Hogwarts before, I don't see the difference"  
"I don't know, I have an idea, send her a letter telling her you have a terrible disease and must stay with Madam Pomfrey for a few weeks"  
"I am not lying to my own mother, crap I have to go, bye I'll miss you"  
I quickly kissed him and ran to the Gryffindor common room to get my stuff. When I got there I found Hermione, Harry, and Ron all ready caring my luggage.

"Thanks guys, but we better hurry up or we'll be late to the train"  
I grabbed my luggage and ran off, after running for 5 straight minutes I got tired and walked the rest of the way. I would miss Hogwarts on Christmas break more then usual. Since I wouldn't see Draco for more then two weeks, I wonder how much Draco will miss me. He is absolutely the best boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. First of all he is extremely hot, he's sweet, loving, cares about my feeling, is there when I'm sad, stands up for me and so so much more. Oh, the train is about to leave, I better get in. Ughh...it's so warm in here, I should find a seat now. After awhile I found an empty compartment, but it wasn't empty for long, Hermione, Ron, and Harry came bursting in.

"Hey Ginny why'd you run ahead"

"I just wanted to make sure I got on the train, we had ten minutes left, anyways how'd you guys make it"

"We got here exactly ten seconds before it left" Ron said.

I turned around and looked out the window, I watched as Hogwarts slowly became smaller and smaller and finally it disappeared. I turned around again and lay down on the seat and fell asleep.

"Ginny get up, we're here" Hermione was yelling.

"Okay I'm coming"

I got my luggage and got off the train and looked around. I didn't see mum or dad, maybe they're late.

"Hey Ron, where are mum and dad?"  
"I don't know"

Suddenly Hermione started yelling.

"Look, look over there, Fred and George"  
I immediately dropped my luggage and ran over to them and gave a gigantic hug.

"Gosh what are they feeding you at Hogwarts these days, whatever it is stopping eating, or you'll really need to lose weight" Fred laughed, George also laughed. I playfully punched him and so did Ron.

"Mum sent us to pick you guys up, they're kind of busy today"  
We followed them to a car and left. I watched as the cities turned into fields. Then a building started to stand at. I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran up the stairs into my home. Mum, was already there waiting for us.

"Mum"

"Hello, dear, it's so great to see you"

She gave a big hug, and then left to go hug everybody else. I ran up to my room, to put all my stuff down. I threw all my stuff on my bed, and got out my quill to write my letter to Draco.

Dear Draco,

How are you, I'm so sorry I didn't stay at Hogwarts. I really am, I miss you a lot, and I can't wait for Break to finish. O course I'm probably the only one who does. I have to go; my mum is calling me down for dinner.

Love,

Ginny W.

"I'll be down in a second!"  
I tied my letter to my owl and he left immediately. I ran back down stairs to the table and sat down right next to Hermione. Once Mum put all the food on the table all the guys started digging in. Once they finished getting their food there was hardly enough for Hermione, Mum, and myself. Everyone was talking about how the school year was so far, what was going on at the ministry. What the food tasted like and stuff like that. I ate quietly; I was the first one down so I put my plate in the sink and ran back upstairs to unpack. Then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in"  
Mum walked in.

"Are you okay Ginny?"  
"Why wouldn't I be"  
"Once you finished your dinner you ran back up here, without talking to everyone like you usually do"  
"I'm just tired Mum"

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive"  
"Okay"  
I thought she was going to leave but she turned around again.

"Ginny how is your relationship with Harry"  
I wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"What do you mean?"  
"Are you two still together"  
"Mum, I've never been with Harry"  
"Then who are you dating?"  
"I...I can't tell you"  
"Of course you can"  
"Mum, you would overreact"  
"How do you know that"  
"Because you don't like who I'm dating"  
"Ginny, I am your mother, I have the right to know"  
"All right, I'm dating Draco Malfoy"  
Mum just stood there; she looked like she would explode any second.

"Why?"  
I could tell she was containing here anger.

"Because, he's sweet, and nice, he loves me"  
"I don't believe that"  
"And why not?"  
"He comes from a family of good for nothing pureblood death eaters"  
"So?"  
"He is a death eater"  
"HE IS NOT!  
"You are not allowed to date him"

"That's not fair"  
"Life's not fair, get used to it"  
She slammed the door shut and walked down stairs, probably to tell dad. I ran over to my suitcase and started throwing my clothes back in, I attached it to my broomstick, I left a note to tell them were I was going. I opened my door to see if anyone was there. No one was so I opened my window and flew out.

.....................................................................

I was dreaming about Ginny and me walking around the lake during a sunset. We were dancing together she was about to kiss then suddenly I woke up with Pansy standing over me.

"Are you allowed in here"  
"I don't know, but guess who's in the great hall"  
"I don't know, Blaise?"  
"?Nope, Ginny"

"No she couldn't be, she's with her family for Christmas break"

"Well, apparently not"  
"Ok, tell her I'll be right down"

"Ok"

She walked out very slowly. Immediately after she left I changed into my other robe and ran off to the great hall. Pansy was right Ginny was there.

"Ginny!"

"Draco"  
She ran up to me and kissed me and then gave me an enormous hug.

"I missed you"  
"You were only gone for a day"  
"So?"

"Why aren't you at your house with your family?"  
"Well, I told my mum about you"  
"And?"  
"She told I wasn't allowed to date you"  
"What, why?"

"Because, she hates you and your family"

"Well, are you still going to date me"  
"Of course silly"

She kissed me again. This time she kissed me for almost 5 minutes. Once she finished she grabbed my hand and skipped off to the lake.


End file.
